Stuck in a Hospital
by Rain Igami Production
Summary: Karkat avait de la chance. Même si son entourage était insupportable, que le monde était ligué contre lui, qu'il ne pouvait plus mettre les pieds hors de l'Hôpital et qu'il n'avait pas de fenêtre dans son appartement, il était en vie, en sécurité et surtout était en bonne santé. Oui, il avait de la chance.


**Alors. Salut. C'est très le changement de fandom.**

 **Oui je sais j'ai plein de fics en cours, mais Homestuck m'inspire beaucoup trop alors voilà.**

 **Ceci est une fic qui me trotte dans la tête depuis longtemps, mais j'ai eu un mal fou à trouver un titre (je remercie la belle Ka-Al pour son aide précieuse, d'ailleurs *calin bisou*), et même si celui-ci n'est pas terrible ben voilà.**

 **Cette fic va sûrement être assez longue et je ne promet rien au sujet de la régularité du postage. Moi régulière ? Naaaaan.**

 **C'est un AU dans lequel humains et trolls cohabitent pacifiquement, avec quelques petits détails supplémentaires que je ne développerai pas ici afin de ne pas sauvagement spoiler l'intrigue !**

 **J'espère que les personnages ne seront pas trop OOC...**

 **Vuala, enjoie !**

 **...**

Karkat Vantas laissa tomber avec soulagement le dernier sac par terre. Son frère Kankri ferma la porte du pied et posa le carton qu'il portait sur le lit.

« Putain ça a pris un temps fou cette merde, grogna Karkat en se laissant tomber sur son lit.

_ De rien Karkat, cela m'a fait très plaisir de sacrifier mon unique jour de congé pour t'aider à déménager. C'est toujours aussi agréable de recevoir des remerciements de ta part.

_ On est dimanche, abruti, personne ne bosse ! J'aurais pu demander quel connard de m'aider ! Des connards plus efficaces que toi !

_ Pourquoi m'as-tu demandé puisque tu avais tant d'amis prêts à t'aider ? »

Karkat marmonna une réponse inintelligible. Kankri leva les yeux au ciel, pourtant habitué au comportement de son petit frère. Il se promit que la prochaine fois, il laisserait le jeune troll se débrouiller. Après tout, il était adulte maintenant. Il avait même un travail et Kankri se dit avec une sorte de fierté de grand frère que Karkat n'avait plus besoin de lui à présent.

« Puisque nous avons fini, je vais te laisser t'installer, lui dit-il.

_ Trop aimable de me débarrasser de ta présence !

_ Bonne soirée petit frère. »

Karkat grogna quelque chose que Kankri ne chercha pas à déchiffrer. De toute façon, ce ne devait être que des insultes et des grossièretés, rien de bien passionnant. Il sortit dans l'objectif de retourner à son propre appartement, qui avait l'avantage de se situer deux étages plus tôt, et d'avoir une vue sur la grande cour du centre médical.

Karkat se retrouva seul dans son nouveau studio. Seul avec ses cartons à déballer et ses affaires à ranger. Il s'allongea sur son lit sans retirer ses chaussures. Le matelas était plutôt confortable, pas trop mou, et les draps étaient corrects. La cuisine était petite, mais il s'en fichait, et la salle de bain était correcte. Il se pourrait qu'il se plaise ici, même s'il n'y avait pas de fenêtre. De toutes façons il n'avait pas trop le choix. Il était content d'avoir quitté sa minuscule chambre dans l'aile des étudiants, en tous cas. En plus, il n'était pas très loin de la zone de rééducation dans laquelle il allait travailler. Son cabinet était situé peine un étage plus bas, ce qui était une nette amélioration par rapport à quand il était étudiant et qu'il avait des kilomètres de couloirs et d'ascenseurs à parcourir avant de parvenir sur son lieu de stage.

Le jeune troll jeta un œil à la pile de cartons et de sacs qui ne demandaient qu'à être vidés, mais sa flemme fut plus puissante que son sens de l'ordre et il décida plutôt d'aller explorer son nouvel environnement. Il se leva et sortit de son nouveau lieu de vie sans oublier de verrouiller soigneusement la porte. L'ascenseur le plus proche était situé à quelques couloirs de chez lui aussi se décida-t-il à le prendre plutôt qu'emprunter les escaliers. Il n'était pas très bien situé pour ce qui était des voies de passage. Il arriva enfin à l'ascenseur et appuya sur le bouton d'appel. Il dut patienter quelques minutes le temps que la cage d'ascenseur n'arrive jusqu'au huitième étage où il se trouvait. Il entra et , après avoir examiné le plan du centre médical, décida de se rendre au troisième étage où était sensé se trouver une cafétéria et une terrasse donnant directement sur l'Extérieur. Si l'endroit lui plaisait, il pourrait en faire son lieu de repos puisque ce n'était pas loin du secteur de rééducation. L'ascenseur se mit en route. Le secteur dans lequel il logeait était assez récent. Il avait été rénové deux ans plus tôt pour accueillir plus de monde quand l'infection de l'Extérieur avait atteint un nouveau stade et que les demandes d'emploi au sein du centre avaient augmenté. L'ascenseur s'arrêta au sixième étage pour laisser entrer deux jeunes humains qui devaient être des étudiants. Ils se saluèrent d'un signe de tête. Karkat n'allait pas gaspiller sa salive pour deux enculés qu'il ne connaissait pas et les deux enculés en question avait l'air plutôt d'accord avec lui puisqu'ils ne lui adressèrent pas la parole du trajet. Il sortirent au quatrième étage.

L'ascenseur atteignit enfin le troisième et le jeune troll sortit. Il se trouvait dans une sorte de grand hall au centre duquel il y avait une sorte de petit parc avec de l'herbe, deux bancs, quelques buissons et un platane. Il y avait un grand trou rectangulaire au plafond pour que l'arbre ait de la place pour pousser. Cela faisait que la partie de l'étage d'au dessus était comme une mezzanine. Il y avait un petit escalier pour y monter. En promenant son regard dans la pièce, Karkat aperçut la cafétéria et la terrasse. Il traversa la grande salle et se dirigea vers le comptoir de la cafétéria. Le barman était un jeune humain qui devait avoir son âge. Il était plutôt petit, avait des cheveux noirs, des lunettes aux verres rectangulaires, de grand yeux bleus et un sourire encore plus grand. Il était occupé à pianoter sur son téléphone, appuyé contre le comptoir. Son badge indiquait ''John''.

Karkat s'approcha de lui et le serveur leva les yeux vers lui en rangeant son portable. Son sourire s'élargit tandis qu'il détaillait son interlocuteur.

« Salut ! Lança l'humain d'un ton jovial. Qu'est-ce que je te sert ?

_ Un café, répondit le troll d'un ton un peu sec, ce qui ne sembla pas gêner le dénommé John.

_ Je te fait ça ! » fit-il en allant préparer la boisson, sans que son sourire ne varie d'un pouce.

Le regard de Karkat glissa de la tête du serveur à son derrière sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte. Il se dit qu'il avait un beau cul, puis il se donna une claque mentale en constatant à ce à quoi il pensait.

« Il a intérêt à être bon. » grogna-t-il pour se changer les idées.

L'humain rit et tourna la tête vers lui.

« T'inquiète pas pour ça, notre café est le meilleur de tout le centre !

_ J'en serais seul juge, crétin ! » marmonna Karkat en levant les yeux au ciel.

John rit encore et lui servit son café.

« Ça fera un dollar ! »

Karkat fouilla dans ses poche et finit par en extirper son porte-feuille. Il paya et se leva en emportant sa tasse. Il se dirigea vers la porte vitrée menant à la terrasse et l'ouvrit. A l'Extérieur, il faisait chaud. Le soleil commençait à décliner. Bientôt il disparaitrait derrière les hauts immeubles à quelques centaines de mètres de là. Le jeune troll posa son café sur une table ronde en métal et s'assit dos au bâtiment. De sa position, il avait une vue imprenable sur le parc qui entourait le centre. Il n'y avait personne, malgré la réouverture récente des grilles qui avaient fermé le parc pendant presque deux ans. Il capta un mouvement à sa droite. Le serveur était en train s'asseoir à côté de lui.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux, tête d'abruti ? Grommela Karkat pour lui faire comprendre qu'il voulait être tranquille.

_ Hé ! C'est pas sympa ça ! Protesta l'humain d'un ton amusé. T'avais l'air triste tout seul alors je suis venu te tenir compagnie puisque j'ai rien d'autre à faire !

_ J'ai pas besoin de la putain de compagnie d'un crétin, je suis pas un putain de chaton abandonné ! »

John gloussa.

« Héhé, tu râle, mais je suis sûr qu'en fait tu es content !

_ Oh oui, ta sollicitude est comme un rayon de soleil de bonté filtrant à travers une couche de nuages de merde ! Qu'aurais-je fait sans l'incroyable gentillesse d'un merveilleux humain au sourire débile, je me serais sûrement pendu par désespoir !

_ C'est vrai ?

_ Non ! Dégage ! »

L'humain gloussa à nouveau. Karkat se fit la réflexion que son rire était stupide, mais pas forcément désagréable à entendre.

« Je m'appelle John Egbert ! S'écria le serveur en tendant une main vers lui. Ravi de te rencontrer ! »

Karkat envisagea un instant d'ignorer la main tendue, mais il se dit que ne serait pas très malin de refuser la sympathie de celui qui possédait la clé d'une vraie terrasse.

« Karkat Vantas, se présenta-t-il en serrant la main du jeune homme.

_ Enchanté de faire ta connaissance Karkat ! Fit John en secouant vigoureusement la main du troll.

_ Aurais-tu l'extrême obligeance de me rendre ma putain de main ?

_ Héhé, bien sur ! »

L'humain lâcha enfin sa main et posa ses coudes sur la petite table.

« Alors, qu'est-ce que tu fais au centre ? Tu es un patient ou tu bosse ici ?

_ Je bosse ici crétin, j'ai l'air malade ? Je viens de finir mes études de kiné, je commence à bosser demain. Je suis bien content d'avoir été accepté à la fac...

_ Tu as de la famille à l'Extérieur ?

_ Non, j'ai un frère qui travaille ici. C'est un abruti qui aime beaucoup trop parler et faire chier le monde. Il bosse comme chef du commerce avec l'extérieur. Et toi ?

_ Mon père est au conseil d'administration, alors il m'a trouvé ce job ! Sinon je serais toujours coincé à l'Extérieur à l'heure qu'il est !

_ T'aurais mieux fait d'y rester, ça aurait débarrassé le monde d'un enculé de plus !

_ C'est quand la dernière fois que tu es sorti du centre ? » Demanda John sans réagir outre mesure à ses insultes.

Karkat tourna la tête vers l'Extérieur. Le soleil continuait sa lente descente vers l'horizon.

« Il y a deux ans, finit-il par répondre. Je suis retourné là où j'habitais avant pour récupérer du bordel. J'ai eu de la chance d'avoir obtenu mon permis de sortie aussi rapidement parce que deux jours après mon retour ils ont annulé tous les voyages à cause de la putain de dégradation de la situation. Et toi ?

_ Moi je suis sorti ce matin pour nettoyer les tables ! »

Karkat tourna la tête vers John. Ce dernier arborait un immense sourire. Il semblait très fier de sa blague. Il se mit à glousser bêtement. Le troll poussa un profond soupir.

« Je suppose que ton cerveau atrophié pensait que cette blague allait être perçue comme amusante par les personnes possédant une intelligence normale ?

_ Hé ! Mon humour est génial ! C'est pas pour rien qu'on me surnomme le Pranking Master !

_ Et qui te surnomme comme ça ?

_ Euh... Moi. Et mon meilleur pote des fois. Et mon père pour me faire plaisir.

_ Ton putain de titre m'a l'air très bancal, crétin !

_ Tu vas voir, je te prouverais qu'il n'est pas bancal ! » S'écria John en se levant avec un air de défis.

Karkat leva les yeux au ciel, pas très impressionné.

« J'attends de voir. » grogna-t-il sans se douter une seule seconde d'à quel point il regretterait ses paroles à l'avenir.

...

 **Voilà, j'espère que ce premier chapitre vous aura plu, n'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review pour me nourrir !**

 **J'avais déjà commencé le chapitre deux, mais je l'ai malencontreusement perdu dans des circonstances désastreuses. Je suis tristesse.**

 **S'il y a des gens qui lisent ça, je vous fait des bisous, sinon, tant pis.**

 **Vuala,**

 **Rain ;)**


End file.
